


Stay There

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lap Sex, Longing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles and Peter really missed each other, Topping from the Bottom, Uncut Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Peter's been away on business for a while. The two men have REALLY missed each other and it shows when Stiles gets locked out of his apartment, giving Peter even more reason to hurry back.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Stay There

**Author's Note:**

> I have struggled a bit with inspiration and got involved in some other projects but last night I told myself I wanted to write something, no matter how short or shamelessly smutty lmao. Just needed to post in order to get back into the swing of things. This is utter porn with no plot so don't expect anything else haha!

Stiles stood patting himself down, the telephone perched dangerously between his shoulder and right ear. The glare from the screen lit his cheek white.   
"Peter, how far away from Beacon are you?"   
"Why?" Peter checked his rearview with a quick dart of bluebell eyes and mentally calculated the distance. Stiles sounded agitated... but even in that state it sent something surging through Peter. He missed him. He needed him... the longing was tearing through his chest.   
It had been too long.   
A sigh deflated Stiles like a forgotten birthday balloon. "I may or may not be slightly drunk, and I may or may not have left my keys at Scott's. You have the spares, right?"   
Even when he was absent-minded Stiles was adorable, Peter thought.  
“Yeah, just stay there, baby, I’m coming. I'm only about 20 minutes away.”  
  
_  
  
Stiles fumbled with the spare keys before attempting to slot the one for his front door in the lock. (Rather unsuccessfully). Peter took no trouble hiding his amusement.

“Fuck,” Stiles said, chuckling to himself. “I can’t get it in.”

“Here let me do it… I'm good at putting things in,” Peter said suggestively. Stiles rolled his whiskey eyes but the bolt of desire moving through his body spoke to just how much he'd missed Peter, bad innuendos or not.  
  
Peter got it on the first try, and with a half-turn his response was a lift of dark brow and a smirk stretching his plump mouth. “What did I tell you? Always in on the first try.”

“Great job - really,” Stiles said sarcastically with a wag to his head. _I’ll test that theory again in a bit._

“Less of the sarcasm, please Stiles,” Peter mocked. “I did you a service.”

“Mhmm some service,” Stiles teased as he licked his lips, trying to lead him inside the door by the front of his collar, a hooked finger tugging the fabric. 

“Speaking of servicing,” Peter whispered, pinning Stiles to the hallway wall with his immense body before they could slip fully inside. He growled, heart hammering against his ribs as his fingertips trailed up Stiles' arms, evoking countless goose bumps the further up he went. His wolf scent was then stronger than ever, and Stiles felt himself literally melt into him. 

“Kiss me?” Stiles begged, when his plump lips were mere inches from Peter's. 

Peter didn’t hesitate at the request. He let his tongue do the talking, probing between eager lips until it met Stiles’ with a force. He cupped his gorgeous face with warm hands, pulling it closer so he could _really_ taste him.  
And god, he was intoxicating. Stiles whimpered and Peter rested one hand below his ear, his thumb caressing the dusky cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran his fingers down his spine, playing it like a piano, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could _feel_ the thundering of Stiles' heartbeat in his very cells.  
“God you’re beautiful,” Peter mewled.

Stiles moaned as Peter roved down, sucking down the artery on his sensitive neck until his fangs didn't spring forth and lightly graze over his collar bone.  
“Oh Jesus Christ,” Stiles whispered, umber eyes rolling into the back of his head.   
“I… Christ… you’re intoxicating,” Peter stuttered. He knew this. Had always known. It wasn't some half-assed declaration. But still...   
Stiles' body seemed to meld with Peter's. He dragged curled digits over Peter’s broad back as Peter seared over his neck with tongue and teeth, leaving little marks that would hopefully still be there come morning. 

Peter knew that Stiles could feel his hardness through his trousers. Pulling up his shirt to slip a hand, Stiles ground back and forth on his wolf cock- hard and hot, clinging to his lover at the feeling of his arousal against his. 

“Look what you do to me, Peter." Stiles jumped up and tightened his legs around his hips. “God … “  
His thighs clenched and Peter was eager to feel him - all of him, but not yet. He enjoyed a bit of chase. "Stiles..."

“I want you in my mouth,” Stiles interrupted. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Peter groaned at the proposition. “Can we go somewhere a little more private first?”

Stiles had almost forgotten they were making out in the hallway, so he led him into his living room. Stiles shut and bolted the door behind him and literally ran to him. Dropping to his knees in near prostration, Stiles unbuckled Peter's belt with an enthusiasm the wolf hadn't registered in a long time. Perhaps he should have gone away on business more often.   
Christ he needed him!  
  
“Fuck, Peter…” 5 fingers curled into his silky auburn hair, chest heaving.  
“What was that you said earlier?” Peter grinned, his massive cock springing free.   
Stiles palmed Peter’s large erection- the shaft searing to the touch. He was staring up at him, eyes fluttering. “You mean this?”  
“Oh Christ.”  
Peter threw his head back with a snap. He couldn’t wait for Stiles to drag his lips on his whole shaft… swaddle it in warmth. Stiles got rid of the pants and the boxers and fisted Peter's swollen dick.   
Stiles looked ravenous in this light, a hunger painting his face that Peter couldn't help but appreciate. 

“Do you want it?” he teased him. Peter trembled as Stiles’s mouth glided up his thigh, moving closer and closer to his twitching cock.  
“Jesus… yes…. _Fuck… yes…_. “  
When his hot breath doused the tip, Stiles let his lips wrap around the bulge. A small smile grazed his lips as he ran his tongue along the shaft and his balls.  
The tiny shudder that trembled through Peter soon after became an earthquake and his groan went straight to Stiles’ lower half.   
He ached for him. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Stiles said, blowing cold air on his slick balls, flickering them with the tip of his tongue again.

“Uh!” Peter cried. “Fuck you are good at this. I forgot how much.”  
Stiles sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks, and slipped a hand around his base. A very pleasant vibration quivered through Peter then. 

“Oh my god...” Peter choked quietly, voice a tremolo. Stiles lifted his chin, kitten licking the slit.  
“Feels great, doesn’t it?” he wrapped his lips around the crown, cheeks hollowed.   
Peter’s hips bucked of their own accord.  
“Maybe next time you won’t stay away on business for weeks.”  
  
"Baby trust me, I won't." Peter's found his way to Stiles' smooth locks, twisting into the silky strands. “Are you trying to make me bust in your mouth? Fuck, I want to taste you, too.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drink you?” Stiles quipped.  
If he kept on speaking like that Peter was going to cum right there on the rug, and what a waste of perfectly good jizz that would be. “Trust me, I’m not stopping before that happens. But first… “

Stiles pulled his mouth off Peter's cock with a pop and he allowed him to return the favour. With Peter’s assistance he pulled off his shirt and jacket leaving them both fully naked.

Stiles lay back on the couch and spread his legs.

“Fuck,” Peter breathed at the sight of his lover's leaking cock- the tip glistening… so swollen and ready for him. “You’re even more gorgeous naked. How have I gone without you for nearly a month?”

He plunged in before Stiles could even answer, lapping at his slit with short forceful strokes. Stiles could hear his muffled moan as he swallowed him whole, sending wave after wave of pleasure spurring through all the way to his scalp.

“You taste amazing, God, I could blow you for hours,” Peter mumbled, reaching up and raking ten claws across his chest. “Everything about you is perfect."

Peter alternated between sucking his cock and running his tongue up and down the length of his spectacular shaft. The tip of his tongue teased at Stiles' opening, but he didn’t enter him yet. The short laps against it strengthened and slowed down as he drew each stroke out, before he began fucking his hole with his tongue.

“You’re so hot,” Stiles fell apart at the words and the lapping. He was unbelievably drenched when Peter finally slipped his fingers into his aching opening.  
He began finger fucking him, imagining what it would be like in a second to do it with his aching cock.  
Peter curled his fingers, ripping a muffled scream from his lover. Stiles clenched around his fingers wishing it was his sex instead.  
“Like that, huh?” Peter boasted, bearded face slick with spit and pre.  
“God I want you, Peter."   
“Show me.”  
  
Stiles spread his legs wider to invite him in completely, to open himself up to whatever new pleasure Peter wanted to give him. Stiles was at that place of beautiful torture, stuck between wanting the arousal to last forever and the need to feel his body release the ecstasy he'd been accumulating. 

“I _need_ you to fuck me,” Stiles begged, his thighs quaking with pleasure. 

“You _need_ me to?” Peter teased, putting his hands on either side of his lover's on the sofa and sliding his cock against his slick hole, circling there with the soft underside of the head. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Stiles responded urgently, hips bucking. “I’m aching for you. Been aching for you for weeks. You abandoned me.”

Desperate to be filled, Stiles splayed his legs, using his hands to spread himself even more.  
_“Please,_ Peter.”  
As he brought his knees up along his sides, the head of Peter's cock teased as he rolled up. Slowly, Peter pushed forward, breaching, engulfed by Stiles' wet, delicious heat.   
“Holy Mother of God!” Stiles cried.  
"Is this what you wanted?"

Stiles wriggled underneath Peter, needing friction, needing desperately for him to move. With a kiss to the underside of his jaw, Peter complied, gliding almost all the way out, before reversing course and tunneling all the way back in. “You feel amazing, baby… oh my God… amazing… God I missed this.“  
  
Stiles hissed when his lover bottomed out. “Raw me-“ he urged him on, and Christ if that didn’t make Peter's cock twitch in his depths. Stiles arched his back into him as intense pleasure sent electricity through him. Lamenting a rougher ride, he clenched his walls around him and grabbed at his hips. "More, Peter. _Give me more._ " 

Peter withdrew and pushed back, penetrating deep and hard. He peppered kisses on Stiles' chest and neck only adding to the sensation already pimpling his sensitive skin. 

“You’re going to come all over me, aren’t you?” Peter goaded Stiles, leaning down to take one of his pert nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, listening to Stiles’ loud groans that ensued. Stiles bit into his lower lip and nodded as Peter fucked him blind with his thick, hard cock. The room filled with the slap of skin and their animalistic grunts. Neither thought what the neighbors would think in the morning. Who the hell cared?! 

Stiles looked at him from under half-lidded eyes, long caterpillar lashes fluttering, as they watched each other’s pleasure grow _and glow._ His own dick was granite now, leaking against his thigh, and the sofa below was drenched with the wetness of Peter’s previous ministrations on his ass.  
Peter’s pace quickened and he could feel his cock pulsing against his insides as it pummeled him stupid. The two kissed passionately, without abandon, Peter biting and sucking on his bruised bottom lip eagerly.   
“Stiles you feel so fucking amazing…"

Stiles gifted him delight, kneading into him and urging him on, deeper still, with two hands on his perfect dome ass cheeks.  
“Wanna feel you break me,” Stiles whispered to him. "Do me from behind, baby."   
“Fuck me…” Peter growled. He let him straighten up, regretfully pulling out so Stiles could turn over.  
  
“That’s it… spread for me again… “  
And what a sight it was. He took hold of Stiles' hips and drove his cock in before Stiles knew what hit him, pounding his gland so hard Stiles' breath left him with a gasp. Peter reached around and mercifully stroked his dick.  
Peter held him like that, Stiles’ limbs growing limper by the minute, back pressed against his chest as Peter kept fucking him.

“I want you to ride me. I want to cum with you bouncing on my cock, your come spraying in my face,” Peter moaned, pulling out and sitting himself on the couch.  
“Fuck yeah,” Stiles breathed.

Stiles straddled Peter and wound his arms around him. He looked down into his sea eyes, at the straining desire he had for him that painted his face. And, with that, he slowly lowered herself down on top of him. Stiles could feel every inch and it felt _heavenly_. As he looked down, he guided Peter’s hand to his leaking cock.  
"Help me, Peter." 

The power was pulsing through him, Stiles bouncing there, letting the sensation roll up like a wave as he sank his fingers into Peter's shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, Stiles…you ride my cock so fucking perfectly,” Peter praised him.  
“Oh Jesus Peter, keep talking… “ he replied through clenched teeth. 

Stiles moved on him like it was the only thing that mattered, and he revelled in the enormous power that he was holding over him – when Peter gazed up at him, his eyes were glazed, slick rose lips slightly parted.   
“That’s it, baby, that’s it…“  
“YES YES YES!”

Spreading his legs wider, Peter thrust up into him, the feeling of pushing all the way in, filling him right to his core was incredible!  
Stiles moved in time, bucking upward and back almost in a frenzy as Peter stroked him, and he felt himself become even bigger as his pace quickened.

“I'm close,” Peter said, groaning at the glorious vision above him. “I am so close you have no idea.”

“Me too, Peter… me too!”  
Then, it just gushed over them. Stiles screamed as he came all over Peter’s chest, some spend spraying across his bearded chin as well. A second later he felt his insides splashed by Peter’s come as his wolf exploded in a sensation of pure bliss and electrified pleasure.  
“Yes, PETER, YES! “ Stiles proclaimed ecstasy as his world went white with pleasure.

They both gasped and moaned and writhed against each other. Peter wanted him to keep coming, to keep this amazing feeling alive for as long as he could. Watching Stiles release gave him a glow that took Peter’s breath away.  
Peter arched his hips, gasping erratically, hips now rocking back and forth as the last of his orgasm subsided.  
“Oh my God, Stiles.”

Stiles straightened, and Peter cupped his face again and drew him near, kissing with abandon.   
"I missed you, baby," Peter breathed.   
"I did too," Stiles whimpered. "But maybe you leaving isn't all that bad if THIS is what happens later;" he chuckled.   
"I guess I'll have to plan on more business trips then..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I wrote/updated guys. I've hit a few speed bumps the past couple months. I'm forcing myself to write more again in general and I have 4 story updates ready to edit including the wedding chapter for the fans of my Klaus/Stiles story "Butterfly of Destiny." They'll be trickling in so keep an eye out and thanks for your patience and support as always.  
> This was just a quick thing I wrote to get back into the fun, smutty thing of things. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's!


End file.
